Oh Merlin
by fieryredhairedbeaste
Summary: I do not own Harry Potter,  J.K Rowling does.   When confused Rose discovers her new found love for her best friend Scorpius, things get a little crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – Oh Merlin.**

"Rosie! How are you?" my dad asks as I embraced him tightly. I only let really close family and friends call me Rosie, it just sounds creepy if a random does. "Good thanks daddy! I've missed you so much!" I spoke with enthusiasm.

Everyone was coming home from Hogwarts for Christmas. I love Hogwarts of course, but this break seems _so_ overdue. I am the smartest person in 6th year (if I can say so myself) and it's getting to the time when most people start to really study for NEWTS. I often feel very pressured into doing well because I'm Hermione Weasley's daughter.

"Rose!" my best friend calls out. His name is Scorpius. We've been friends since 1st year when Al (my cousin) and I decided to rebel against our parents and befriend the Malfoy. Al is a Gryffindor while Scorp and I are Ravenclaws.

He's an amazing guy. Tall, thin but with a fair amount of muscle and has a pair of mesmerizing, metallic grey eyes. They're not cold eyes, like Scorpius' dad has (Draco Malfoy), they are warm, friendly and have a little twinkle of happiness in them – he must've got that from Dumbledores portrait somehow.

The best thing about him is that he is so approachable, wonderful and amusing. He is really helpful whenever don't understand something and is always there for you when you're feeling down, or if you just need a hug.

"Yeah, what's up Scorp?" I ask, wondering what he had forgotten to tell me when we were just together for a while on the train. "Just checking if you're coming over to the Potter's to hang out with Al and me." Scorp has always stayed at Al's house during Christmas, ever since I could remember! You see, his parents want time to themselves over the holiday season. Not that they don't love him – I've met them a couple of times and they're good people – they just want to be together for the Christmas holidays, they are so in love!

"Course I – " Then stupid Carol Nott cuts in.

"Scorpy!" Oh Merlin. This chick just pisses me off. Scorp responds with that gorgeous smile on his face, "Oh. Hey Carol!" You see, Carol (bleeeuggh) is Scorp's girlfriend. Yep. That's right. Let me start from the beginning.

Scorp has been going out with Carol since the start of the year. Carol is a Slytherin (I have NOTHING against Slytherins). She is blond, awfully skinny, she has charisma and she is always involved in absolutely everything!

Everyone in the Weasley-Potter family adore her cause she's so kind to them. I tried becoming friends with her – really, I did – because that's what you do with your best friends girlfriend, but obviously it didn't work out, after what happened earlier in the year….

_I was walking down from the Ravenclaw tower and just entered the Great Hall where I spotted Al, sitting across from Scorp and Carol, who were sitting VERY close together._

"_Hey Rose!" Al welcomed._

"_Rosie!" Scorp waved. Personally, I think he and my father sound best when they call me Rosie._

_Carol chimed in, "Rose! Great to see you here!"_

_Sounded a bit sarcastic to me. _

"_You too Carol! How are you guys?"_

"_Great!" they all chorused._

_Then Scorp said, "Well, Al, I think we better get going for quidditch practice. Sorry to go when you've just arrived Rosie."_

"_No! It's fine with me." I said, smiling at him._

_Al jogged off to quidditch practice while Scorp said bye to Carol and swooped down to give her a quick peck – which __**she**__ turned into a full-on snog._

"_Okay! Bye Scorp!" I said, bringing them back to the present. Finally, he ran off to catch up with Al._

_We were eating in a pretty awkward silence so I decided to break the tention._

"_So, Carol, how -" _

"_Okay, Weasley, let's cut to the chase. If you stop trying to steal my man, then we'll get along fine, kapeesh?" she spoke foully._

"_Wh…What? I'm not trying to steal Scorp away from you! You are so stupid! He's my best friend for Merlin's sake!" I exclaimed._

"_You're such a bitch! Just give up!" Carol said in a vulgar like manner, and then ran off._

_After that, all I could do was stare after her, completely shocked. How could I be trying to steal Scorpius away from her? I mean, come on, he's my best friend! What a daft piece of poo that girl is, thinking that I would be trying to STEAL her BOYFRIEND – my BEST FRIEND – away from her. I'm obviously not in love with him… __**cough cough**__….._

Anyway, back to the present.

Carol says, "Hi Al! Just making sure that it was still cool if I came over in the holidays to see Scorp?"

Did anyone notice that she didn't say hi to me? Well, obviously Al and Scorp didn't.

"That's fine Carol, come over whenever you want." Al says. "Thanks! Bye Al! See you soon!" then she disappeared into the crowd of people, trying to get to the exit.

"Of course _I'll _be there Scorp"

"Cool! See ya soon Rosie." Scorp says with a grin and then gives me a long hug. _Ah, this is so comfortable_, I could just sleep here but you know, that's not possible because of the friken butterflies going around in my stomach. Yep. I forgot to tell you one other thing. I'm in love with my best friend. Merlin, I'm in some deep **shit** this Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

How could I have possibly fallen for my best friend? I think it started around 5th year, when Scorpius got his first girlfriend. First _real_ girlfriend. Not the juvenile 'ohmigod I just held your hand' girlfriend. He told Al and I one Sunday afternoon.

_We were sitting in the communal common and I was playing Exploding Snap with Al. Al had just gotten his face burnt when Scorp came in. "We're going out! Woohoo!" Scorp said, with the biggest, triumphant grin. Suddenly, my insides were squirming. Wait. Why were the squirming? _

_"Wh...Who Scorp?" I asked desperately. __Desperately?_

_"Ariana Skally!" Scorp said excitedly._

_Al responded, "Whoa! Mate, she's hot! You little shit!"_

_I wanted to get out of there - I NEEDED to get out of there - I had no idea why._

_I jumped from my chair and ran out of the communal common room and left straight to Ravenclaw tower. I was so confused. _

I think the first time I realized that I _actually_ _loved_ him was...

_I was doing my Prefect rounds with my friend Sean Wood and we had already deducted a lot of house points. Jeesh, Hogwarts students are so hormonal. _

_We were on the fourth floor, looking around in all the broom cupboards when we approached a particular one. We heard things thrashing around inside. Sean said jokingly, "Do you want to do the honours?"_

_I laughed quietly, "If I have to..."_

_I opened the door quickly to find my disheveled best friend and the skanky Ariana Skally._

_They immediately sprang apart, trying to straighten up their clothes. Scorp was looking curiously at me, trying to figure out what my reaction to seeing them doing THAT would be._

_I was as white as snow. I felt sick in the stomach. My heart felt like it was breaking. Then I realized that every time I saw Scorp with Ariana, I would always get these feelings. '__Oh Merlin__' I thought, 'I'm in love with my best friend'._

_I had to say something, "Ummm..."_

_Not quite what I had planned to say but it was a start._

_Sean saw that I was tongue tied and spoke, "Ten points from each of your houses." He and I then walked away._

_Well, that was awkward_.

I'm chillin at the Potter household, watching Scorp and Al talk and laugh about when we were in first year. They're talking about me actually.

"Rosie, with her bushy hair, aw you were so cute!" Scorp says jokingly.

I say, "Hey! Don't dis my sexy tresses."

They both roar with laughter.

I've got to admit, I do have pretty awesome hair. It isn't that bushy mess that it used to be in my earlier years; it now falls down to my waist in soft curls. I have a dark, cherry red hair that is surprisingly silky. My face is pale and has a small sprinkle of freckles across my nose. I am pretty tall for a girl in my year. I recently had a massive growth spurt - so I have long legs. I'm pretty sure I have big curves, but not so massive that I look like a slut in everything I wear.

I have gotten quite alot of attention from guys I guess. I've been asked out a couple of times but only 1 or 2 of them got lucky ;)

Suddenly, a burst of flames came from the fireplace. "SCORPY!"

Shit. She's here. Bloody Carol Nott.

She ran up to Scorp and tackled him to the ground with a big hug.

"I missed you so much!" she says, kissing him on the cheek.

Scorp says, "Uhh...I missed you too."

It made me smile how unenthusiastic he sounded.

Scorp mentions, "We were just saying how cute Rosie was in first year."

"Pfft. How was she cute with all that stupid bushy hair?" Carol says rudely.

Al asks, "Seriously, Carol?"

"What the fuck Carol! Rosie is my best friend, and she is sitting right there!" Scorp exclaims whilst pointing at me. I just sat their gob smacked.

Carol apologizes, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You know what? It did offend me." I say confidently, not caring that I sounded like a total bitch.

Scorp completely ignores me, "Don't worry about it, Carol, just don't do it again." Carol nods, agreeing innocently.

"Hey Scorp? Come with me to the kitchen? I just have to talk to you about the latest game with Puddlemere and the Chuddly Cannons..." Al questions.

"Sure!"

I was taking a breath from the madness that just occurred, when Carol butts in to my thoughts, "I was only saying sorry because Scorp was there, you were fugly ass shit then, infact, you're fugly ass shit now."

I was speechless. She was such a bitch. Then I saw Al in the corner of my eye, his mouth wide open with shock. He slowly walked back into the kitchen. Giving Carol a filthy look, I rushed after Al. I couldn't let him tell Scorp! It would ruin his relationship! As much as I hate Carol, I couldn't let that happen.

**A/N** : Make our day and REVIEW! We need peoples opinions. No one has reviewed yet, so please!

_If you have any ideas for the story, feel free to inbox us and spill the beans!_

Thanks,

Ella and Nat


	3. Chapter 3

"AI. AI! AL! YOU BETTER TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at him. The two of us stormed up the stairs and into his bedroom while Scorp was making food for Carol and himself, in the kitchen, unaware of what had just happened.

"Rose? Do you just let her treat you like scum? Do you let her yell at you like that? That's why you don't like her! I knew there was something wrong with the two of you, but I didn't know she treated you like this! We have to tell Scorp about -"

"NO! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T TELL SCORP! I said desperately.

"Why the fuck not. Scorp should know how she is treating you!"

"Scorp is my best friend. I don't want to ruin his relationship, he is really happy with Carol." I say fiercely.

"And you're my cousin, I can't let her do this to you." Al pleaded.

I flipped my hair in annoyance and sighed heavily, "Al. Please don't tell him. For me? If she says something rude _again _then we will talk about it."

Al responded dejectedly, "Fine. But next time, you better let me have a go at the bitch."

The fire was crackling and the snow was pelting outside the Potters household.

It has been 3 days since the little Carol fiasco. Al was on a date with some chick called Natalia (she was in 5th year I think), so it was just Scorp and me.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were around the house, but they were doing their own thing (Wink wink, nudge nudge. No. That's just disgusting.)

Scorp was just sitting there on the couch, the warm glow of the fire glistening in his hair, his lips twisted into a cute smile, his arms laying gently beside him, oh how I want those arms around me- "Knut for your thoughts Rosie?" Scorp asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"Umm, just lost in my own thoughts…" I said stupidly.

I was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, my legs entwined with his. Scorp gave a soft chuckle and looked away. He picked up a dusty photo and spoke "How weird is it that this is our parents at our age?" I moved closer to him so I could take a look. I felt the warmth of his skin against mine.

In the photo, I saw the happy young faces (well, mostly happy) of my parent's year. To the side you could see the thin slither of a smile on Mr. Malfoy's face, while Uncle Harry and my parents were waving at the camera. "Yeah… that is weird" I said with interest.

As I was looking at the moving photo, I could feel Scorp's gaze on my face. I looked over into his mesmerizing eyes, and just for one moment, felt something special, but then he looked away.

Hearing loud footsteps, I looked at the doorway and Uncle Harry walked in.

"Watcha guys doing?" He asked with a knowing glint in his eyes. Scorp and I both coughed and I moved back to the other side of the couch, looking anywhere but at Scorpius. He said casually, "We were just checking out this photo of you guys when you were younger."

I knew that Uncle Harry with the help of my parents defeated Voldemort, but I didn't know the full story. "Yeah, we had some pretty…" Harry paused to think of the right word, "interesting times back then." The he gazed out the window, as if he were remembering those times.

Scorp and I exchanged awkward glances. Uncle Harry zoned back in, "Right, I am off to get some groceries because Ginny is with your mum, Rosie, wrapping Christmas presents. So you guys have the house to yourselves" He paused again and to my horror, winked at Scorp. "See you later." He quickly walked out the house and we heard the faint 'pop' meaning he had apparated.

I said gawkily "So, do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah that would be terrific, Thanks!" Scorp replied politely.

"I crave cake so badly right now." Scorp said randomly. I responded, "So we make cake!"

We scavenged for all the ingredients and began to put it all together. Out of the blue, I felt a piece of something soft hit the back of my head. I turned around to see Scorp looking at me with a cheeky smile. So I said, "Oh, its on bitch."

Before I knew it, there were random pieces of food flying everywhere. I was squealing and Scorp was smiling happily.

I grabbed an egg and smashed it in his face, leaving my hand there for a second or two more than necessary. He returned the favour by shoving a handful of chocolate buttons down my back.

Time passed quickly and we ended up lying on the floor in hysterics. I looked him up and down. His skinny jeans were covered in flour and his white V-neck was smothered in chocolate. I glance at myself. My top was stained with icing, and my jeans were _also _covered in flour.

Scorp turned his head and put his arm around me. **Oh Merlin. He out his arm around me! Fuck. **I returned the hug willingly. We fit perfectly together. It just felt right.

"You look a mess." Scorp said jokingly.

"I could say the same about you" I smiled in return. His hands were loosely around my waist (SQUEEEEE!) while mine were resting on his muscular chest.

"Whoa, I didn't realize til' now…" Scorp paused to look at my face entirely, then back into my eyes and said, "Your eyes".

I grudgingly pulled my hands from his fucking sexy body to my face, "Wh… what's wrong with them!" Scorp face a chuckle and gently moved my hands away from my eyes "No…. they are amazing."

I was absolutely speechless. Did he _actually_ say that? I grabbed his hand in appreciation. Whoa. I just realized how sexy they are. His fingers are long, masculine, yet somehow incredibly attractive. They made me love him just that little bit more.

And then she ruined it.

"What the fuck is going on"

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Sorry about the cheesiness, but you cant have Scorp and Rose without cheesiness! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
>Thanks for reading it guys, you are all sexy. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. **

*****POV = point of view**

**Chapter 4**

Scorp and I sprang apart frantically.

"We were just making a…. cake?" Scorp excused awkwardly.

Carol exclaimed angrily "Making a cake? You're on the floor in each others arms!"

"Yeah…. Well, it turned into a food fight." I said, enjoying Carol's jealously.

Carol gave a 'humph' and walked out the kitchen in a pissed off manner.

"Fucking hell." Scorp said and then ran after her. Well isn't this just fine and dandy. (Note sarcasm)

**(SCORPS POV)**

I ran after Carol. Jeez, she gets jealous easily. I mean, Rose is just my best friend right?

"Carol! Carol? Hey Carol! I want to talk to you." She sighed and turned around, "What do you want?"

Oh merlin. Didn't I just say that I wanted to talk to her? She is so stupid. "What's up with all the jealously?" I questioned. She sighed again. Bloody hell. She is REALLY pissing me off right now. Carol said, "What jealously?"

What the fuck. She is being such a turd, twirling her hair, trying to seem all innocent, but I can see through her façade.

"You KNOW what I am talking about! Every time I am with Rose, you always seem to get really pissed.

She responded, "But she is always flirting with you, can't you tell? It seems that you like hanging out with her more than me."

I sighed. _What is with all the sighing?_

"Rose is my best friend. If we hang, it's only friendly. I'm really sorry if you feel this way Carol." I really was, I liked Carol, a lot, and I didn't want her to feel hurt at all.

"Alright, I forgive you Scorpy. As long as you don't speak to her anymore."

_Wait, __**WHAT?**_

"What is wrong with you? She is my best friend! You can't stop me from talking to her! What the fuck!" That is it. I stormed out of the room, pissed off to the max. She thinks she can tell me to stop talking to Rose? I would **die** if I couldn't talk to her. She means so much to me.

(ROSE'S POV)

Scorp explained the whole conversation he just had with Carol. She said that I flirted with him! What a bitch. "Wait, she said I flirt with you?" Scorp replied, "I know! When we hug, it is only friendly!" **My Heart just broke.**

"Right…" **Oh merlin. I might just cry.**

He coughed, "What am I going to do now?"

I gave him a hug. He looked so defeated. "Scorp, give her another chance." Wow. That surprised me. I think it surprised him too.

"I guess your right. As usual. I will talk to her tomorrow. I need to sleep on it." He said.

I nodded in agreence. I wish this whole Carol thing could just be over.

(SCORP'S POV)

My time to shine. I am gonna talk to Carol. I walked up to her slowly. She was standing at the bar inside _The Three Broomsticks._

"Carol, we've got to talk about this." I said desperately. "Okay Scorp, we're cool, just don't hug her. You can talk to her, I'll let you do that, but don't hug her, kapeesh?" she said in a bitchy tone.

I responded crushed, "Fine. I won't hug her. No physical contact." Carol smiled with a content look on her face, "Thanks Scorpy. I am so glad you understand."

I honestly don't know how I am going to survive without physically holding Rose. I mean, I'm not I creep or anything, but I can't stand it not hugging her at least once everyday. I know we're only best friends, but I keep having these feelings… oh, they're nothing. I have got to ignore them. Don't I? I've got a fricken' girlfriend! I can't just suddenly sprout feelings for my best friend.

(ROSE'S POV)

Now I cant hug him? Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with this chick? Scorp said to me, " I'll miss your hugs Rosie." "I'll miss hugging you." I replied with a shy smile. We shouldn't let Carol stop us from hugging. She even tried to stop him from talking to me! This is just crossing the line.

I stood up abruptly, "You know what, Scorp? I can't do this. She shouldn't tell you what to do like she is your mother. I am going to talk to her about this."

He tried to pull me back, "No Rosie. Don't go."

I ripped out of his grasp and ran to the fire place, grabbed some floo powder and said clearly "T_he Hogs Head_."

I arrived to see Carol waiting impatiently for Scorp to join her. She was completely shocked when she saw my face. "What the fuck are you doing here slut?" Carol asked rudly.

Boy. That was nice.

"I came here to talk to you about what you said to Scorpius." Carol said "What about it?"

I walked up to her and stood about a foot away from where she was standing. " You can't just stop us from being like we were. Our friendship is literally becoming fucked up because of you."

"Your trying to steal my man! He is going out with me! Not you! You are such a fucking whore!"

_She just called me a whore!_

"I am **NOT** a whore! You are telling him what to do, like you are his mum. You are such a bitch! "

_Oops. I don't think I should've called her that. She looks like she could kill Voldemort. _

"You fucking slut! You **FILTHY HALF BLOOD**!"

And to my disbelief, she slapped me. Hard.

Tears we're streaming down my face as I flooed back to the Potter Household. I don't know why I went there, it just feels like home at the moment.

I walked into the living room, where I saw Al sitting on the floor in front of the fire. He abruptly stood up and pulled me into a brotherly hug.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Is that a slap mark on your… It was her wasn't it?" He then covered me in a blanket, on the couch, gave me one last tight hug, then left with tears cascading down my face.

(AL POV)

Alright. I am literally going to have a bitch fit at Carol. "HEY. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I said storming up to her at _The Hogs Head. _Scorp was standing next to her looking more pissed than ever.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that! She has done nothing wrong!"

What? He didn't know! Of course he didn't – she doesn't tell him anything. I guess I have to tell him now.

"CAROL HAS BEEN BADMOUTHING ROSE! CALLING HER MEAN NAMES, TELLING HER SHE IS A SLUT & A WHORE. CAROL JUST SLAPPED ROSE. OH AND YOU KNOW WHAT? ROSE DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO TELL YOU BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT CAROL MADE YOU HAPPY! SHE HAS BEEN TAKING ALL THIS SHIT FOR YOU! SO YOU CAN BE HAPPY DAMN IT!"

I was full of fury. I had to calm down. I gotta stop saying all this crap.

Scorp was looking at me, aw struck. His mouth was hanging open. Carol was just standing there looking sheepish.

"Are you actually being serious Al?" Scorp asked, needing to know the truth.

I sighed, "Yes, It's all true."

Scorp took a couple of seconds to take it all in, in utter disbelief.

Then, he started his spaz, "FUCK CAROL. REALLY? IS THIS TRUE? IT TAKES A LOT TO BELIEVE THAT SOMEONE COULD BE SO AWFUL TO SUCH AN AMAZING GIRL! ESPECIALLY AN AMAZING GIRL WHO HAPPENS TO BE YOUR BOYFRIENDS, WELL…. EX-BOYFRIENDS BEST FRIEND!"

Then he stormed off.

**awkward silence ensued – a lama died.**

Carol looked ashamed. I spoke up, "So… you should piss of now."

And then I ran to catch up with Scorp.

(SCORP'S POV)

Rosie was just sitting there. With a sore, red mark on her cheek and tears streaming down her beautiful face. _Did I just think that? _Well I guess it is true. She _is_ beautiful_._ She _really_ is.

How come I never noticed it before? I guess I was too caught up with little miss bitch face.

I guess Rosie heard me walk in, because she turned her head. I saw the pain in her eyes slowly fade away when she saw me.

"Hey Rosie" I spoke soothingly, moving onto the couch and embrace her. She smiled as if she belonged in my arms. We both knew, nothing more needed to be said.

(ROSE'S POV)

Scorp had been so lovely yesterday. I realized that he had found out about Carol. He didn't even have to say anything. It was perfect. He had stroked my face where Carol had slapped me. He made it feel so much better than any cream or lotion could have.

I was making tea in the Potter Kitchen. I couldn't stop smiling.

"So! Rosie!" Scorp sprung through the door.

He interrupted my thoughts, but I didn't care.

"So! Scorp!" I mimicked him.

"I know something that would cheer us both up!" Scorp said excitedly.

"Yeah?" I responded, totally interested.

Scorp said cheerfully, "We're going to a Quidditch game this afternoon!"

A/N: Please please please review! We know this is a bit of a depressing chapter, but at least Carol is now out of the picture! We hope you liked this chapter and are still enjoying it We thankyou all for clicking on the link and reading this story you make our lives so happy! Yay! Please review! We don't have many and the more reviews we get, the earlier the next chapter will be up the next chapter is more happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own harry potter. **

I grinned, "A Quidditch match? Yes!" Scorp smiled with delight,

"I knew this would cheer you up, Rosie."

"Thanks Scorp. For everything." I said and gave him a long hug.

"Anytime Rose. We'll leave at around... 1 o'clock?"

My mouth opened in shock, "1 o'clock? That's in 2 hours! I've got to get ready."

Scorp said, "Don't worry, you're not going to a ball or anything. You always look great. "

Okay. That was just cute.

I smiled as a thank you, then finished my tea, and scuttered upstairs to get changed.

**Half an hour later**

I've been going through all of my clothes and I've found utterly nothing to wear! I want him to notice me, like... _really _notice me.

Nothing is good enough. Urrghh.

I guess I will just throw on some skinny jeans and an oversized dark blue sweater.

That's cute, right? I'm going to wear high-heeled ankle boots; they are new and pretty sexy. I haven't worn them yet, so it's a perfect opportunity!

Okay now. Hair. I'll just keep it simple. Left out in soft waves.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Are you ready, Rosie?" Scorp asked patiently.

**Wow. Was that really an hour and a half?**

"Yep! Just a minute." I responded while quickly grabbing my bag and taking one last look at myself in the mirror. It will have to do.

(Scorp POV)

I was waiting outside the door when Rose walked out. Fuck. She's gorgeous.

"See? You look great, as always." I said, trying not to stutter.

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes, "So... shall we go?"

I nodded my head and gestured downstairs towards the fireplace.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the couch, most likely discussing Christmassy things.

They raised their eyebrows at Rose as we said goodbye and flooed off to the game. Unfortunately, I didn't get to see her reaction.

(Rose POV)

"Come on, Scorp, let's go get some Chocolate Frogs." I said, craving the sweet. We were making our way through the crowded stands at the quidditch match towards the food stand.

I could hardly hear myself speak, it was _that_ loud.

The crowd was bustling around, pushing and shoving, so Scorp had to hold my hand to keep me close.

There was excitement in the air, it was hectic.

Scorp was handing over the change when I spotted some guy, casually leaning against the food stand, checking Scorp out. I have nothing against homosexuals, but seriously? He is obviously with a girl?

He was actually amazingly good looking! **Too bad,** I thought as he made his way over to us.

"Hey. How you doin'?" The guy asked Scorp with a little wiggle of his eyebrows.

Scorp shifted uneasily, "Uhh... good thanks."

I was smirking the whole time. Scorp looked so uncomfortable!

The guy kept standing there like it wasn't awkward.

The guy extended his hand and spoke, "The name's Taylor. Can I ask for yours?"

Scorp took a big breath, confidently accepted the shake, and responded, "Scorpius."

I gave a little cough. They both turned to look at me.

Scorp seemed to realize that I hadn't been introduced.

"This is Rose," he said to Taylor, "My **girlfriend**."

My heart skipped a beat. Did I miss something here?

Oh. He just said that to get Taylor away. Yay.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," I politely greeted.

Taylor looked a bit dissapointed but gave a small smile.

Scorp said, "Well, we better get back to our seats. See you around, Taylor."

"Alright, see you." he waved goodbye sadly.

We walked away from Taylor, and Scorp's arm was around me. **YAY!**

He looked so sexy right now, with his Raybans shielding his eyes and his V-neck framing his muscles. Sigh. I looked up at him and smiled with a questioning glance.

Scorp said, "Cute, but not my type."

I gave a loud chuckle, "He was pretty hot, though."

"Not as hot as me," Scorp joked.

Secretly, I agreed.

The game was commencing. The Chudley Canons (who had won their game against Puddlemere United) against the Holyhead Harpies. Holyhead was winning 270 to 150, they were on a role. I didn't mind who won, I liked both teams, but Scorp had his mind made up on the Canons. He's a serious fan.

"Come on, Canons! You can do better than that!" Scorp shouted through the crowd.

"Scorp! You're gonna lose your voice!" I scolded.

He sighed angrily, " But they're playing really badly!"

His seriousness is so cute.

Suddenly, we see one of the Canons chasers zoom past and trick the keeper and score a goal. 

"Whoo-hoo!" Scorp yelled excitedly and I laughed. He gave me a big hug.

"That was so fun, Rosie." Scorp said tiredly as he sat on the sofa chair in front of the fire.

"It sure was." I said as I said on the floor, trying to get warm,

"It made me forget about all the shit that's happened."

Scorp said sarcastically, "What shit?"

We both chuckled sadly as he came and sat next to me on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. Sorry for everything. Sorry for Carol being such a turd. I just didn't see through her - I though she was nice and funny, not a total bitch."

I sighed heavily and moved to sit in front of him so I could lean back on his chest - good move right?

"No, it's not your fault. Don't torture yourself about it. It was all her fault. I tried to be nice to her, you seemed to care about her alot and I just wanted to make you happy. Then she called me a filthy halfblood. I actually felt like I wasn't worthy when she said that, like you and Carol were going to be the beautiful couple - aristocratic looking, beautiful features and purebloods." I was crying now, with tear falling into my lap. Scorp looked at me with wonder and sadness.

"I thought you would forget me, Scorp. Forget that I'm your best friend because Carol seemed like she was taking you away."

Scorp pulled me into his arms, squeezing me tight. His voice sounded strained.

"I am so sorry, Rose. I didn't know she was causing you so much hurt."

He wiped away the tears from my face. As soon as I had finished shedding tears, we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

(Hugo POV) -Rose's younger brother.

Mum and Aunt Ginny were conversing softly as we walked into the Potter House.

Rose was sitting on Scorpius' lap, and he was cradling her in his arms.

They were both asleep, looking peaceful.

I don't really have anything against Scorpius. I was careful at first because Dad told me about his family but then I realised that you can't judge people by their name. He proved himself. I don't think Rose knows how much he cares about her.

Mum and Aunt Ginny exchanged glances.

"In here?" Mum mouthed, pointing to the kitchen. We walked quietly to the kitchen, trying not to wake them both up.

Mum said, "I can't believe Carol fooled us all."

Aunt Ginny sighed, "She seemed like such a lovely girl."

"I always thought that Scorpius liked Rose." I said awkwardly.

Aunt Ginny laughed,

"Yeah. Ever since 4th year, Scorp was always oogling over her."

"I have nothing against Scorpius and Rose. I just wish that he could ask her out." Mum said exasperated.

"Did that actually just come out of Hermione Weasleys mouth?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, shut up Hugo Weasley. I am not at all that stuck up."

A/N: we are sooo sorry we haven't updated! it's been like, a week! :O feels like such a long time for us. This chapter was especially dedicated to Taylor (our friend who suggested the gay guy in the story.) what do you think guys? Do you like/not like the changing points of view? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! love you all xoxoxoxo


End file.
